


Fight

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Chronic Illness, Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, Fights, Gen, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't appreciate being coddled when it comes to combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

“Don’t do that again.”

Grant sat down on the bench of Hydra’s training room, unwrapping his hands. He looked up at John’s comment, but he didn’t quite meet John’s eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“You went easy on me during training,” John growled. 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Standing, Grant held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “You had a long night, and I--”

John suddenly had Grant by the shoulders, shoving him against the nearby wall. “You treated me like a little fucking teacup,” he snapped. “And you’re not going to do it again.”

There was a beat of silence, then Grant twisted out of the hold and pinned John to the wall. John kicked out, forcing Grant to let him go; in seconds there was blood on them both, hands and feet moving fast and hard. Grant got kicked in the stomach, John got punched across the jaw. Grant got punched in the ribs, John got knocked to the ground. They were both on the floor then, rolling and biting and clawing like a pair of furious tomcats. Suddenly, in one instant, John was on top of Grant, his arm digging into Grant’s windpipe. Grant struggled, but he couldn’t breath, and John’s legs were pinning Grant’s arms to his sides. Things began to go black, and Grant stomped his foot on the mat; once, twice, three times.

“Better?” Grant wheezed as John removed his elbow from Grant’s neck.

John rolled off Grant, wiping blood from his mouth as he stood and walked away. “Better.”


End file.
